What I Love About You (Mephisto Edition)
by kireiscorner
Summary: After getting into an argument with his wife, Mephisto remembers why he fell in love with her to begin with...


_**Hey guys! This one shot will be in a pair. I got too similar asks so while this one will be from Mephisto's viewpoint, the other will be from Talia's.**_

* * *

Slamming the door and pouting was not his best move when it came to dealing with his wife and her nagging. He was honestly quite thankful Anastasia and Damien were out with their team on a mission. Praxina would probably mock his behavior if she were there.

Their argument was silly, something about not putting her books back in their proper places within her study. Talia had always been a bit pretentious about organization and it wasn't the first time she'd gotten on to him about it. However, there was always that little part of him that relished in sparking her fury. Praxina said he was crazy for it, to which the others usually agreed, but no matter what, in the 17 years they've known each other, it never seemed to lose its enticement. The golden spark in her eyes never lost its luster no matter how she aged, and the way her plush lips puckered into a pout when she glared up at him still managed to make his stomach fly into a full on mambo.

Granted, he never did it to piss her off out of hatred. That ended pretty early on. She had given her all to give him his life back. No matter how many times an issue came up, or he lashed out, ready to give in and succumb to his injuries and misgivings, she given him her all. Even when she was frustrated, ready to throw her spell book with aggravation, she never abandoned him. She demanded he keep fighting, pushed him to accept his defeat, and challenged him to make it count for something worthwhile. Even when her team and her kingdom looked to him with a wary eye, she stood her ground. She claimed he was necessary. She claimed they needed him to succeed. She said he belonged. He hadn't felt that way in years.

Sighing, Mephisto leaned against the door, drowning out the sound of Talia ranting from the other side before walking across the room to the mirror. Pushing back his bangs, his gloved fingers running over the scarred skin along his jaw. He remembered how much they ache from time to time, and how ashamed he had been to look at them. He felt like even more of a monster. On earth he could hide them with his magic, but it was too exhausting to do so all the time. He had no idea how she could stand it.

The Princess of Xeris, under her sister, the queen's order, had taken the duty of healing hizm to aid in saving Earth from his sister and Banes. She had hardly any clue what she was doing, and had even gone as far as to smuggle in his mother's Zaterran healing spells. Not only that, but in her desperate desire after weeks of struggle, she had broken the law of both realms to unlock the Ydinoran spells in the Ancient Ephedian Spellbook. She saw him fall, she listened to him sob and cry out in pain. She stood his foul nature and yet she still promised to get him through it. She wanted to help him and Praxina. She knew all too well what losing family was like; she pushed past her own feelings for theirs. That was so unlike anything he'd expected from her. He hardly trusted her, even though he knew he wanted to be real with her.

Mephisto chuckled, remembering how terribly petty they both were when he wanted to leave Morgaine and Minerva. Their arguments were more childish than this one and she was beyond livid when he escaped and fell through the gate and into her room in the middle of the night. She nearly throttled him but claimed it was not worth it after how hard she had to work to bring him back to normal. He had scoffed at her, claiming normal was being able to use magic, and fly, and not look like a dragon had played tic tac toe with his backside. He had been embarrassed by his looks, but she claimed them to be a sign of her hard work so he'd better appreciate them. She said they were a sign of him finally letting her in. They told his story and showed his will to survive.

He liked them a little better after that. He liked them even more when her soft, slender hands traced over them when he was stressed, or when her nails left trails across his skin, burning to match his unholy desire as she panted below him, expressing her love.

He cleared his throat, walking out to the balcony to overlook the gardens. His eyes caught the flicker of blue moving across the greenery. He chuckled as she moved, soldiers stiffening as the recognized that signature aura of anger that matched her step. She was still as intimidating and lovely as ever. With a sigh, he watched her disappear with amusement, "Stubborn woman.".

It was as if the Xerin people had a default stubbornness to match their pride. He smiled, his lips curling with whimsy as he recalled how she'd snuck off to Zaterra to find him a Fieridalan to ride on when he complained he couldn't fly anymore. The breeder had denied her because she was Xerin and she came back in such a fury, Mephisto figured she could take on all of Zaterra _and_ his sister in that moment. He demanded he go with her, and instead of just giving them one, the breeder stated that it was tradition that the Zaterran had to retrieve one of the beasts and tame it themselves. Mephisto admitted his body was still in recovery and gave up, but Talia took it upon herself to climb the steep mountain to find one for him herself. She was a fool, they were all sure, but he was rooting for her to prove them wrong. Mephisto had nearly pissed himself when she was overwhelmed by the winds and creatures, falling off the side of the mountain and sending everyone into a panic. He'd launched across the field so fast, he'd hardly registered he was flying. When they finally registered what had happened they both were sent flying to the ground, only to be caught by a mischievous dragon that had followed them on their journey and plagued them with hunger after eating their lunch.

Roku was her gift to him as a way to lift his spirits. They had become friends.

His expression softened as he closed his eyes. Though she was often thought of as cold and harsh, an antisocial stuck up royal, she was always caring and loyal. She housed a naturally passionate spirit that has been beaten back by loss. She was someone so scared of losing she trained herself not to do so. She was still healing just as much as he was and he found himself wanting nothing more than to give her a chance to stop and breathe.

Year after year, they faced opposition and challenges, but she never stopped fighting. She never stopped loving him and she never stopped challenging the world to try harder. She was one of the strongest people he'd ever met. He didn't care if she woke him up because of a nightmare, or if she broke down in his arms from fear or exhaustion. Every aspect and every facet of Talia was exceptionally beautiful to him. His precious diamond would glisten in so many ways no matter how many times he looked at her. Everything about her was a challenge and it was always worth it.

He'd never imagined upon meeting her that she would be the one to give him his family, his home, and his life, and anytime he fought for it she was always by his side. Walking over to her vanity, he picked up the frame that held the smiling faces of their children. Stroking the glass, he smiled lovingly at their fang filled grins. Whenever he looked to them he saw his entire world growing and blossoming before him. He could hear his father's laughter and terrible jokes, and feel his mother's comforting warmth. He could see Praxina's prideful stature and Izira's sensible nature. He could see Talia in both of them; arms open and accepting him just as he is.

So what if she liked to be overly organized? Or she was strict in meetings? So she nags him when he misbehaves. Big deal. It was worth it. Sure, they'd argue from time to time, but he wouldn't leave her for anything. She had defied the world for him and had yet to leave his side. She was a keeper, even if Pappie kept telling him to divorce. Then again, Pappie could hardly remember where his left foot was let alone know where Mephisto thought he could shove it. With a decisive nod, he teleported out of the room and into her study.

He relaxed at its familiarity. The clean, porcelain and marble glowed from the streams of light shining through the intricate gold frames of the window. The room smelled of sweet spices and jasmine, a scent he could only mark as Talia. He'd never tire of it. It was one of his favorite things. Using his magic, the books levitated from the shelves into stacks based on their genre. Talia liked them in alphabetical order by their volume date and separated by content type. All books must have the titles visible via the spine of the book, and she hated when they were squeezed in too tight to where she had a hard time pulling them out.

Contrary to Talia's belief, while he wasn't big in reading for a hobby, his parents drilled the care of books and scrolls into his and Praxina's heads from a young age. Each was dusted off and placed in its proper position. He had no idea how long he'd been there, or when he would finish, but soon his back and fingers ached, and his usually sharp eyes were beginning to tire. Sighing, he placed the last book on the bottom shelf, yawning from his spot on the floor. With a groan he stretched, closing his eyes and laying back in the floor. The things he'd do for love. He still needed to find his wife, and she was most likely still upset. It would be evening soon and the idea of her glaring at him across the dinner table tonight made him wince.

"Mephisto?"

The soft call from his wife at the door made him tense with surprise and he quickly sat up in a daze. Talia smiled as he yawned, scratching at the back of his head with light confusion.

"Hey…"

"Hungry?" Talia smiled softly as she place a tray on her desk.

"Nah, I'm good."

Talia smirked as his stomach growled.

"Okay, maybe a little. How'd you know I was in here?"

"I know my husband….and I almost walked in on you." Talia grinned sheepishly, tucking her bangs behind her ear as she watched him take a bite out of the savory pastries. He hummed with delight at the sweet bread mixing with the tangy, savory fig jam at the center. She really did know him too well. Talia let out a sigh as she sat on the ledge of her desk, "I'm sorry I snapped at you,honey. I shouldn't have done that."

"Nah. You were right. I was being stupid. I should know better than to mess with your books." Mephisto shrugged, finishing off his food by stuffing the whole of it into his mouth. Talia stifled a giggle at his expression. He grinned at her, cheeks full, earning an outright laugh.

"You're ridiculous, y'know that." Talia brightened, dusting crumbs from his goatee.

"Only for you, Princess."

"So...are we gonna talk about the fact that you knew exactly where I wanted them?" Talia raised an eyebrow at him, casually snatching his second pastry from his hand.

"Hey! I put them back!"

"Yes, you did." Talia softened, giving him a light kiss, "Thank you for working so hard to make things right for me."

A slight blush dusted his cheeks, "No problem. Can I have my snack back now?"

"Mmm. No."

"I earned it! Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" Talia took a bite out of it, waving as she jogged out of the room, bright blue curls teasingly flying past him.

A low growl rose from his throat as a smirk stretched across his lips. That familiar arousal for conquering a challenge she had driven into him was thriving once again. He supposed that was part of what he loved about her. With a devious grin he looked to the tray still full of the delectable treats before taking off after his mischievous wife.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review! ❤**_


End file.
